The present invention refers to a parking system for vehicles and, more particularly, it is related to a fully automatic underground parking system for vehicles, which is quite unconspicuous and does not interfere with the normal traffic on the streets.
It is a very well known fact all over the world that the parking of vehicles in predetermined areas of large cities is a particularly difficult problem, moreso when areas of great commercial activities are considered, because there is an extraordinary flow of vehilces into and out of said areas, which creates a very high traffic density which does not allow for parking vehicles on the streets. On the other hand, the parking systems of the prior art have left much to desire and are absolutely inefficient. In effect, when said systems merely comprise large lots of land wherein the vehicles are accommodated in a completely disorganized manner, a numerous personnel is required to drive the vehicles and statistics show that accidents and burglary are quite frequent in this type of parking lots. Prior art parking systems consisting of buildings of several floors wherein entrance and exit ramps are built for the transit of vehicles, are also quite disadvantageous in that the vehicles are normally spoiled by the personnel in charge of said parking buildings when the vehicles are driven up and down the ramps. While in some parking buildings having several parking floors, elevator systems have been provided, nevertheless the vehicles have to be driven by a person whose ability is rather doubtful and who does not care too much about what may occur to the mechanisms of the vehicle when driving the same.
Therefore, for long a solution has been sought to solve the problem of lack of fully automatic parking systems in which, once the owner of the vehicle applies for the services of the establishment, he can leave his vehicle locked, as it will not be driven by the personnel in charge of the parking system.
On the other hand, the prior art parking buildings require a substantial area of land and must be built where perhaps more profitable buildings could be built instead.
The prior art has also provided underground parking systems, but these merely comprise a basement or the like, in which all the vehicles are placed by drivers, also in a completely disorganized manner which does not solve the problem of parking vehicles in heavy traffic areas of a city.
On the other hand, in railroad yards, very numerous and complicated maneuvers are necessary to park railroad cars and to thereafter form trains with the same, whereby very large extensions of land are occupied and very complicated networks of tracks and branches are necessary to carry out said operations, whereby a railroad car efficient parking system does not exist which may fully solve the above mentioned serious problems.